An enterprise may provide a service to users accessing servers from client machines via intermediaries deployed by the enterprise between the clients and servers. The intermediaries may manage and control the network traffic to enhance the user experience. The enterprise may, for a variety of reasons, determine to control the flow of the network traffic that traverses the intermediaries. The enterprise may further determine to control the flow of the network traffic receiving the intermediaries.